Dialga
Summary Dialga is a Dragon/Steel-type Pokémon and a member of Sinnoh's Creation Trio, being the Master of Time. Time is said to flow for as long as Dialga's heart beats, and it is often treated as a deity in the Sinnoh region for its immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | Likely 2-B Name: Dialga Origin: Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Gender: Genderless Age: As old as time and creation Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Temporal Pokémon, Time, Master of Time, Guardian of Time, God Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Invulnerability, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Travel, Omnipresence (likely 4-D, said to be Time that makes up the World), Forcefield, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Acausality, Creation (Helped create time and the multiverse), Resistance to Space-Time Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can nullify any form of healing or regeneration with Heal Block (It has been shown to be effective up to Low-High Regen) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Palkia and Dialga were creating a new universe and destroying the old one in the process. Can stabilize time with a mere heartbeat.) | Likely Multiverse level (Aided in the creation of the multiverse, which contains an untold number of universes. For instance, certain universe's versions of the Hoenn region contain a Reflection Cave. The mirrors in this cave each lead to other universes, each with their own versions of Reflection Cave with more mirrors leading to more universes, and so on. Equal to Palkia.) Speed: Infinite (Fought Palkia in torn space-time) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in its own space (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Along with Palkia, its physical blows were tearing apart space and time, destroying the Universe in the process) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Can deal and take hits with Palkia and Giratina) | Likely Multiverse level (Due to it being the embodiment of Time, is very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Constantly fights Palkia and occasionally Giratina for extended periods of time) Range: Multi-Universal (Its battle with Palkia could be felt from a different space between dimensions, its battle with Palkia and Giratina was destroying regions from Arceus's dimension) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient, as the embodiment of time. Weaknesses: Dialga is weak to Ground and Fighting-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roar of Time: Dialga can fire a blue beam from its mouth that is powerful enough to distort time itself. * Hyper Beam: A powerful energy ball that Dialga can shoot with extreme force as a large beam. * Aura Sphere: Dialga can draw from its own Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. * Draco Meteor: Dialga can create a shadow-like aura on its forehead that summons meteors to hit its opponents. * Protect: Dialga can project a virtually impenetrable force field that protects it from most attacks. * Time Warp: Being the Legendary Pokemon that rules over all of time, Dialga can control time. Examples include causing time loops, stopping time, time travel, and having multiple copies of itself exist at the same point in time. It is also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Key: Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Respect Threads Respect Thread (Part 1) Respect Thread (Part 2) Respect Thread (Final Part) Respect The Creation Trio (external) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Time Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2